Hurt, In More Ways Then One
by SINDER-CHAR
Summary: In this story its based in the Real Word where only 1/5 of the population can use magic. The small amount that airnt related to the Rune Knights work of 'Recovery Componys' that steal anything for Jewels. Lucy, a 19 year old theif owned by a Recovery Compony that lost her emotion long ago, can honisly say she wasnt expecting her run in with Rune Knight Captins and their teams.
1. How Did It Start?

**SINDER-CHAR**

**Pairing still undecided.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail (If I did, it would be a romance)**

* * *

_~Chapter 1- How Did It Start? _

'In this world there are things that most wouldn't understand. You are one of those 'things'. Normal people wouldn't except of you.' Is what my father used to tell me. 'When I excepted to raise you I expected you to try, not just half-ass it!' He used to yell when I messed something up. 'You are out of line!' He would hiss when I talked when I wasnt spoken to first. 'Insolent child.' He would mutter leaving the room. 'Remember your place!' He would hit me when I anciently called him 'father' instead of 'Master'.

My childhood is still a nightmare to me. It was mostly memory's of my training, and a few pictures of my mother. I didn't have 'friends' in my childhood, just 'sensei's' and 'caleags'. I didn't talk to anyone except my 'Master'. I didn't go to school, I learned everything from privet tutors.

After I turned 14 I got a small bit of freedom when I was sold off to a recovery company that defied the government. They got paid to assassinate and steal what ever the clients wanted. I did whatever they told me, like I was trained.

My name was Lucy Heartfilia, but the Recovery Company calls me 'Star'. I have blond hair that reached down a little past my shoulder blades, I usually wair black leather pants that hugged my legs, a black jacket with a hood over a black, curve hugging, wife beater, and a black bandana to cover my nose and mouth.

To how I got here, in a dark room with hand-cuffs on, I had no idea. It started with Minerva-sama telling me I had a job like any normal day.

* * *

**It's a short first chapter, but I think you'll like the story after the next chapter. They will be short but quite a few of them. Please comment your choice of pairings (No Na-Lu, I have a spot for him in the story but a romantic view with Lucy wouldn't work). La-Lu, Sti-Lu, Gra-Lu, Ga-Lu, Lyon-Lu, Cobra-Lu, Jellal-Lu. Jal-Za, Laxus-Mira, Laxus-Erza, Juvia-Gray, Juvia-Lyon, Cana-Laxus, Ga-Le, You could even vote Erza-Lucy or Cana-Lucy.**

**Thank you all for reading the first chapter. **

**SINDER-CHAR out~!**


	2. How It Happened

**I do not own Fairy Tail (If I did it would be a romance)**

**So I'm a little scared about this chapter. I really hope you'll like it. **

* * *

Lucy sat in her room, it was small, with only a bed, table, and punching bag in the corner. With a loud bang, the door was thrown open by a girl with long black hair that came up into two buns. "You've got a mission, weakling."

"Yes, Minerva-sama." Lucy murmured, standing. The two walked out, down a hall that held a few more doors, and into a large room. It was empty except the table in the middle. A stack of papers sat on top of it.

Taking a look at them, she found it was details to her mission. There was no real details just the location, a Museum in Hargion, and what it was she had to steal, a ruby necklace at the price of 100,000,0 jewel.

Lucy nodded to her boss. "How long?"

"A week. Be back by then or I'll send 'Them' after you." She hissed, turning her back. "Go!"

Lucy silently made her way out, jumping onto the nearest roof, heading to the specified Museum.

When she arrived, Lucy snuck in through an open window on the second floor, popping the lock. It was dark, the moon lighting the corridors just enough to see, and she could hear the guards mettle boots as they stood watch.

Lucy's black out fit hid her well in the shadows as she snuck through the halls.

The Museum held just about every historical magic idiom from every area. Jewels, masks, wands, evil books, charms, charmed idioms, and finely, the section she was looking for, charmed jewelry.

The blond quickly entered the room, sending a magical surge to disable the cameras, and walked to the largest case holding her target. Lucy's fingers glowed with a gold light, drawing a circle on the glass of the case it melted. She grabbed the necklace, wrapping it in a silver clothe, ans stuffed it into her pocket.

Just as she put the necklace away a light flashed around the room, tinting it red. The guards mettle boots could be heard in the distance, coming closer to the room.

Lucy grit her teeth and turned for the exit, only to find it blocked by seven Rune Knights, which Lucy thought was highly suspicious, and a woman in a suit of armor. "You are under arrest for crimes against the government! Surrender now and we wont hurt you." The woman said, her voice strong but a beautiful alto.

Lucy touched her hand to her hip, where many idioms to help her escape rested. Grabbing a whip, it unrolled so half was resting at her feet. "Put the weapon away and surrender now." She said again, this time her voice was hard like she was ready to attack.

The blond didn't heed the warning. Her eyes traced the walls trying to find a way out. That's when she spotted it, a small pipe ran on one side of the room, using that she could swing herself out the sky light and onto the roof.

Lucy shifted to the side, making the womans eyes narrow. "Dont. It wouldn't be wise."

Again, she ignored the warning, this time she took off running to her right. Her foot hit the wall, sending her at least six feet in the air. With a flick of her rist, the whip wrapped around the pipe and she swung herself up. Lucy's feet hit the skylight first, shattering it, flipping herself she landed on her feet.

Lucy took off running to the ledge, but stopped when the woman appeared in front of her in a different armor then before. She recognised the armor as Heavens Wheel Armor, a one-of-a-kind, impenetrable armor that was worth more than the necklace in her pocket.

She moved again but this time she didn't get very far before the woman yelled; "Gray! Now!" Lucy didn't have time to think, let alown dodge the blow that someone landed on her neck. The last thing she could comprehend was the warm arms wrapping around her waist as her legs gave out underneath her.

The arms so much reminded her of her mother.

* * *

**I hope it was to your liking. It took me four hours to write it and another two for me to get it perfect. So in the end I'm proud of it. **

**I still havent found the pairing yet thought. If you would, comment your favorite pair. Even if it's not a Lucy pairing. **

**I thank you for reading. SINDER-CHAR!**


	3. No Deal

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

So, that's how it happened. How she ended up here, in this small, dark room hand cuffed. She almost growled as she remembered how she hadn't been able to stop that blow, but she held back and kept her emotionless face.

The room wasnt big, just a chair in the middle, which she was sitting in, her cuffs hooked onto the chair in between her legs so she couldn't move her arms much. A mirror was covering the wall in front of her, but she knew it was a one-sided window, next to it was a metal door.

Lucy hadn't tried standing when she woke up, she knew she had been taken by Rune Knights so it could only be an interview room she was in. And struggling would be of no use. So, she stared blankly at the window in front of her as she waited for someone to come in.

She didn't have to wait long, as the woman from the museum came in closing the door behind her. "I am Erza Skarlet, caption of Squad Three. What is your name?" She asked, leaning against the wall next to the door.

Lucy remained quiet. After a few seconds Erza spoke once again, knowing she wouldn't get an anser out of her. "You know why your here, right?" She didn't wait for an anser. "We arrested you for crimes on the government, theft, and murder. Now you have information on a group of theifs called Saber Tooth. And for that information we are willing to make a deal; no jail time and protection from the group."

Erza was now standing in frount of Lucy, looking down at her. "Are you willing to take the deal?"

Lucy turned her head away from her, telling her she wouldn't say anything. "Fine, if you will not corporate you will be processed and charged. An officer will be in soon." With that Erza left the room.

Lucy faced straight again, a small jingle came from the cuffs as she shifted. Her hands fisted, her eyes narrowing, and she pulled.

Snapping the cuffs.

* * *

**So, I had a hard time with this chapter. I don't know if it will be any good, and I ****_still_**** don't know what the pairing will be. Gray-Lucy is in the top three along with Laxus-Lucy and Jellal-Lucy. **

**In the next chapter Saber Tooth members appear along with Oracion Seis. (Can any one tell me Cobra and Midnights last names? I can't find them anywhere!) So it would be a big help if you would comment your option.**

**SINDER-CHAR OUT~!**


	4. Please Read- Fairytailgirl111

**I'm sorry to say this is not another chapter... But I have some good news. My best friend, Fairytailgirl111, will be posting a story called 'Gender Isnt A problem'. She just needs a name to put with her OCC. **

**I think it's a great story and has a good plot point. It's only going to be a three shot at most though. **

**Let me explain the OCC a little. He's a boy, 17, but very girlish. With a small stature, hair a little past his ears, and soft yellow-ish brown eyes he's constantly teased and called a girl. He has a short complex that reminds me of Ed from Fullmetal Alchemist, but he's very shy and has no idea of why people always call him cute. His back story's sad- though I can't tell you what it is -and left home to be a traveling mage at a young age. Due to this he's not good around people or big crowds, though he performs with his magic for money on the streets. The guild takes a liking to him quickly- especially a certain Iron Dragon Slayer. I can't really give you details on his magic (I think it's so cool) I can say it works well with most of the guild members.**

**So that's all I can tell you right now... Theres a pole on my profile that I would like you, the reader, to vote on. **

* * *

**Now, as to my story's, I will be updating here soon. I'm still pulling 'Love, Lucky, and Lucy' on hold- thought I have the next three chapters planned out but things might change so I wont be posting them for a while. And as for 'Hurt In More Places Then One' I have some things to work out with. **

**The thing is though I have no idea anymore as to where to take 'Lost and Found'. That one strikes home a little close with me so I'm not stopping it, I just need to get everything straight so it doesn't crash and burn. I hope you understand why I havent posted in a while. **

**And I would like to say I am ok with constructive criticism but the next person that posts anything along the lines of 'Your story's crap and should be taken down.' or 'I dont know if this story's written by a monkey or your just stupid but it shouldnt legal for this to be on the web.' I will f'ing kill. I restrained myself from hacking their profile and changing their password and writing something like 'I'm a bitch that should die in a hole' on it. (If I was Laxus I would zap their asses into oblivion, bring them back so I could cut them up with Erzas swords) Just thinking about it makes me feel better.**

**But anyway! I just wanted to let you know I will be updating soon and not to worry. And again I would love it if you would vote for a name, the pole will be removed at the end of the month. **

**Thank You for reading-**

**SINDER-CHAR**


End file.
